Katsuki Bakugo vs. Shoto Todoroki
Katsuki Bakugo vs. Shoto Todoroki is a battle fought between Class 1-A students Katsuki Bakugo and Shoto Todoroki, and is the final match of the U.A. Sports Festival's Fighting Tournament. Prologue Shoto Todoroki awaits the upcoming battle inside his waiting room. He stares at his left hand and thinks about his mother and Izuku Midoriya's words from their fight. He mulls over how he had pushed his mother out of mind but now things are different because of the fight with Izuku. Katsuki Bakugo abruptly kicks open the door and angrily asks why Shoto is in his waiting room. Then he looks over and realizes that he walked into the wrong waiting room. Shoto ignores him, irritating Katsuki. Katsuki admits he walked into the wrong room and then blasts the table Shoto's sitting at with an explosion. He warns Shoto to be at the top of his game. Shoto mentions Izuku and how he said the same thing. He asks Katsuki if Izuku was helpful during their childhood. This angers Katsuki and he kicks over the table. He tells Shoto that Izuku has nothing to do with their fight and that Shoto needs to focus on the match. Katsuki goes on to state that Shoto's feelings and family problems do not matter, and that he wants Shoto to use his fire in their bout. Katsuki desires to show everyone he can beat Shoto at his best and storms out of the room. While walking through the hallway, Katsuki says to himself that Shoto will not be able to use his powers while he is bombing the entire fighting stage. He plans to show the entire world why he is a champion. Both competitors take the stage and Present Mic introduces them for the Sports Festival's finale. Battle Shoto Todoroki starts the match with a focused version of his Heaven-Piercing Ice Wall attack. Katsuki Bakugo defends himself by destroying the ice with a flurry of quick explosions. Katsuki tunnels his way out of the mass of ice by using his explosions. He commends Shoto for his powerful attacks and then adds that he has terrible aim. Shoto runs at him and Katsuki uses an explosion to rush his opponent. Shoto reaches out to try and grab Katsuki, but he evades with an explosion and grabs onto Shoto's left side. Katsuki warns Shoto not to underestimate him and throws him away toward the edge of the arena with an explosion. Shoto swiftly recovers by creating and surfing an ice wave to avoid falling out of bounds. Katsuki avoids the ice and attacks Shoto. Shoto grabs Katsuki with his left arm and simply tosses him away rather than using his fire. Annoyed, Katsuki asks Shoto if he is not worthy of his fire. Katsuki is enraged by Shoto's restraint. He angrily tells Shoto that he needs to stop holding back because Katsuki needs to beat him at full power to prove he is the strongest student at the festival. Katsuki ends his rant by asking Shoto why he even fights if he is not trying to win. Shoto silently apologizes to Katsuki and thinks about how unsure he is of his future. He begins to give up until Izuku yells from the stands to encourage him. Impassioned by Izuku once again, Shoto ignites his flames. Katsuki takes to the sky and uses explosions to propel himself into a circular motion, encasing him in a twister-like wind. Shoto aims his flames at Katsuki, but the memories of his family haunt him enough to stop his attack. Katsuki however, unleashes his Howitzer Impact technique and blasts the entire stadium with a huge explosion. The impact destroys Shoto's ice and sends him flying out of bounds. Aftermath When the dust settles, Katsuki Bakugo realizes that Shoto Todoroki opted not to use his flames. He sees Shoto lying unconscious on top of his ice and runs to him. Dissatisfied with his victory, Katsuki grabs Shoto's shirt and demands that he get up and keep fighting. Midnight knocks Katsuki out with her Quirk and declares him the winner. Present Mic announces that Katsuki is the first place winner of the U.A. Sports Festival. During the award ceremony, Katsuki goes crazy after he wakes up and forces the officials to restrain him by chaining him up. He is extremely angry with Shoto and shows it even during the proceedings. All Might arrives and hands out the medals. He congratulates Shoto and presents him with the silver medal. Shoto explains he did not use his left side because he started to doubt himself even after Izuku tried to save him. Shoto desires to be the kind of hero All Might is even though his path is not as clear now. He knows he has a lot to think about and he needs to talk to his mother soon. All Might tells Shoto to trust himself and encourages him to work things out. All Might moves on to Katsuki and releases the restraint over his mouth. Angry, Katsuki refuses to accept first place because it does not prove he is the best fighter at the festival. All Might is forced to put the gold medal in Katsuki's mouth because he refuses to openly accept it. References Site Navigation pl:Katsuki Bakugo kontra Shoto Todoroki Category:Katsuki Bakugo Battles Category:Shoto Todoroki Battles